Adventure time!
by Verdigurl
Summary: Reader Request for Cloudydays12 SpainXReader. Your best friend Antonio is a werewolf and you suddenly decide that he needs to be cured!


**A Reader Request for a SpainxReader FF for Cloudydays12. I hope you like **

**Basis of the story: Antonio's a werewolf and you decide that it's time to find a cure for him.**

When you hear the comment, "_(Y/N)! Antonio is freaking out again!"_ What would you do? Well, first off, you'd take your baseball bat. Since Antonio frequently turned into his alternate form, a werewolf, you always had to be on your guard. If you weren't careful, he might unconsciously attack some of the other orphans here.

You ran to the hall with the baseball bat at your side. Antonio had gone full out, fur and all. It had never been this bad before.

"Antonio! Please calm down!" You yelled, jumping between him and a bunch of screaming six year olds. You dropped the bat on the ground and raised your hands up, trying to calm him down. "Please Antonio! You don't want to do this! You know what the nuns will do! They're crazy!"

He growled in response, snarling. _Geeze, what did they do this time?_ You wondered, mirroring him steps so he couldn't pass, _steal one of his tomatoes?_

As he bounded to the left, you lunged your body to the right, knocking both of you to the concrete floor. Antonio sat on top of you and punched you like a normal person would, except that he had claws. It would've hit you face if you hadn't instinctively moved to the left. You screamed as the claws ploughed themselves through the top of your right arm. He growled again, sniffing the blood.

"Shoot him! Shoot him now!" Mother Alice yelled, pointing towards Antonio's shoulder. And then, _Bam!_ Mother Jane aimed the shotgun and hit her target perfectly. He swayed, intoxicated and then, dropped down beside you. Mother Jane rushed to you with a first aid kit while Mother Alice prodded Antonio with a stick, which annoyed you. Just because he was different didn't mean she could treat him otherwise. He wasn't a piece of _meat!_

"At this rate he'll have to be transferred…."Mother Jane muttered.

_T-Transferred? _ "What? B-but you can't! He's my friend!"

"We'll have no choice if he doesn't change."

And that's how it started. Darn nuns.

***2 Days Later***

"He Antonio!" You yelled, waving your, now bandaged, arm. He was sitting under the orphanage apple tree, sulking. You hadn't seen him since the attack. He hadn't bothered to visit you at the hospital.

He raised his head to see you and smiled. His green eyes were shining today." Hola (Y/N)! How are your injuries?"

"Nothing a good days rest wouldn't fix" You hummed, patting the bandages. A smiled spread all over your face like peanut butter to bread. "Hey, hey. I have an idea!"

His smile curved to the side, warily. "What _kind_ of idea? Please not another '_Prank the nuns'. _"

"No no! It's not! It's an idea that will get rid of your wolfiness!"

His smile disappeared. "No. I don't want you in my mess."

"But you haven't even heard my idea!"

"Alright then."

You clapped." Yay! Well, when I was in the hospital there was an ad on the TV about a man that does magic, yeah! And he lives on an island! He fixes things! I guessed he could fix you!"

"No."

"Fine then. If you won't come with me, I'm going by myself. You can't stop me from not going."

He grabbed your arm. "Si, okay (Y/N). You don't need to get your panties in a twist. I'll go with you."

You punched the air with victory, and then scrunched your eyebrows together. "_Heeeeey,_ what's this about a bunch of panties? Have you been sneaking into the nuns rooms again?"

***Later that week***

"Two tickets to the Manlinsh Island please." You asked the ticket collector, who looked between you and Antonio rapidly. He had a cloak covering most of his body. "He's my brother sir; we're going to visit our uncle."

He nodded, accepting your lame answer. "'Kay."

"Thank you!"

After the man had left, Antonio shifted next to you in his seat, sticking close. "What kind of excuse did you make up to the nuns? I didn't really expect you to tell them that we're going to see a guy that messes with magic to cure me. Mother Alice doesn't like me much as it is."

"I said that we were sharing the lord's word to people on the island. Yeah, I know, crap lie. But it's a believable one."

"You never were good at lying." He muttered, drifting off to sleep on your shoulder. And soon enough, you too were in the land of noddy.

* * *

You woke up to the ships bell being tolled, signalling that there was land up ahead. The blackness of the night had shifted into a cloudy grey sky, with streams of light glowing down onto the sea. You could see the islands lighthouse, all alone, perched up on a bunch of rocks. There weren't any lights on. This place made you feel creeped out.

You shoved Antonio's shoulder lightly. "Hey Ant, wake up. We're here."

He groaned, refusing to open his eyes. Instead of wakening up like he should've, he wrapped his arms around your waist, muttering in his sleep. You blushed furiously, trying not to draw the attention of on-lookers. "Antonio get you lazy ass up right this minute or I'm going to eat all of the tomatoes when we get back!"

"M'up, M'up." He yelled, shrinking away from you. "No need to get violent."

You sighed and smiled as you stepped onto the docks. The island had a small town and the manor that the guy stayed at but that was it. Kind of a lonely place, once you think about it. The manor resided at the top of the island. You groaned, hating the prospect of physical fitness. Antonio patted you back. "Aww. Don't worry Señorita; the walking is not going to kill you."

"My legs might."

"They won't."

"They might. I'm just saying."

"And I'm saying that walking isn't going to kill you. "

You sighed. "But I don't wanna."

"But this was your idea you idiota! Come on!" He yelled, smacking your shoulder. He smacked hard, for before you knew it, you were falling to the ground. Your hands reached out for anything to grab and unfortunately for Antonio, it was his shirt. You pulled him down on top of you accidentally. He landed on your chest with an _uf!_ And looked down at you with those beautiful green eyes.

He coughed. "Umm…..(Y/N) are you okay?"

You nodded, unable to say anything, feeling something poking into your leg.

And then, his face got closer.

And closer.

And closer.

You looked away. "Hey look Ant! Stairs! My mortal enemy!"

He sighed, closing his eyes.

Both of you did eventually get to the manor, only to find that there was a _line_ there. WTH?

You looked over the person in front of you. "I can see the door! Just two more people Ant!"

"I think we're the last ones (Y/N)."

You fell back onto the balls of your feet. "Goodness, I hope so."

***Skip to front of the line***

"Finally…" You grumbled, tapping your foot. At this point, you just wanted to go home.

A man with blonde hair an- Holy crap his eyebrows. Wow. Uh, anyway, that guy was waving at you. "Hello travellers! My name is the Magical Mr Kirkland! What can I do for you?"

Antonio coughed while you did the talking. "Hiya! I'm (Y/N) and this is Antonio, my friend! He's a werewolf! Can you make him normal?"

Mr Kirkland rested a hand under his chin, stroking it." I think I can."

"You can?" Antonio said, beginning to smile. It made you happy that he was happy about maybe being normal. "Really?"

"Really." Mr Kirkland nodded. "All you have to do is one little thing."

"What?" You asked. "What is that?"

"He must be kissed by you."

…

"What? You're kidding me."

Antonio was red as one of his tomatoes but he was grinning like an idiot. You sighed. "Remember you buffoon, I'm doing this because you my friend and I care about you."

He smiled wider. "I know you do."

* * *

***Somewhere else in the world***

Estonia looked at his watch. "Oh would you look at the time. The kettles boiled."

***Looks at the story* what the hell did I just write?Any who, I hope you've enjoyed it!**


End file.
